Means for pivotally supporting the intermediate spherical portion or ball of a toggle lever within the cylindrical bushing or collar of a toggle switch housing have been known heretofore. One widely used means has been a pivot pin that extends through holes in both the bushing and the ball. Another known means has been a constriction of the bore in the bushing forming an upper seat for the ball and against which it is held from below either by spring bias, a snap ring or other retainer while being confined to pivotal movement in one plane by an elongated slot or the like guiding the lower end of the lever. Alternatively, such constriction has provided the lower seat for the ball to be held thereagainst by a cap, insert or other retainer at the upper end of the bushing. Still another known expedient has been to use a resilient sleeve or socket of rubber, polyurethane or the like that can be stretched enough to snap over the ball and that can be squeezed enough to be held in the bushing either by a flange and groove, retainer, pressure or the like. While these prior structures have been useful for their intended purposes, nevertheless they are complex and costly to make and assemble. Thus, it is desirable to provide a toggle lever and mounting means that are simple and economical to manufacture and assembly and strong and efficient to use.